


Working for Bello

by Aislashu



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Beating, Betrayal, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Warren thought he'd had a good thing going working for Bello. He'd been in, he'd been trusted. Then everything changed. What had started off as a simple op with the team deteriorated faster then he could have predicted, and he found himself kidnapped...and the team couldn't find him. How had everything gone so wrong?</p><p>Things don't get easier once it's all over, and the tangle of lies starts to grow...and perhaps even unravel. </p><p>Written for the Graceland Kinkmeme prompt:<br/>kidnapped Mike TW: for violence and possible non-con<br/>Remember those devices the guys have on when they are undercover that are hidden in watches. When the team can hear what's going on but not the other way around.<br/>So, some operations goes terribly wrong and Mike gets his ass kidnapped. The people he's against aren't nice people at all and they're determined to find out what he knows, who he works for and who he works with, so they beat/torture/assault him. The twist is that the whole team actually can hear everything but for whatever reason can't track where he is.<br/>Bonus points if when the criminals leave Mike alone for a short time he talks to his team knowing they're listening</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this from the team's side...the story is mainly dialogue. Please don't hate me at the end. :x
> 
> Per usual, I do not own these characters.

    It was supposed to be a simple op. Quick, easy, nothing big. Mike was to go in alone, do the deal, and get busted.  Your run of the mill drug bust, basically.   
  
    "Think he'll do ok?" Johnny was lounging in the chair besides Briggs, not worried. Mike was used to these by now.  
  
    "Should be fine, kid's not green as he used to be. Why, worried about your little boyfriend?" Briggs shot a grin over at Johnny.  
  
    "Man, shut up. It ain't like that. He's straight, mackin' on that chika from the bar."  
  
    "You wish he wasn't though."  
  
    Johnny kicked at Briggs, laughing and shaking his head.   
  
    "Anyway, it's about that time..."  
  
    "They're coming," Mike's voice came from the speakers.  
  
    "You Mike?"  
  
    "That's right. You got the stuff?"  
  
    "Someplace safe. We'll take you to it if you really want it."  
  
    "That wasn't part of the deal," came Mike's voice as Johnny and Briggs glanced at each other.   
  
    "It is now, if you want it."  
  
    "Some of those guys with you...I've seen them before. They with Bello?"  
  
    "That's right. You know them?"  
  
    "Shit..." Briggs muttered under his breath.   
  
    "What now?" Johnny was straightening up, tensing.   
  
    "Just...let him work it. Kid can be a master at this."  
  
    "Damn straight, I teach them to shoot. So they can vouch for me."  
  
    "And you can vouch for them, then...come with us, you know them yes?"  
  
    "Don't do it, don't do it..." Johnny muttered under his breath.  
  
    There was a pregnant pause as it seemed Mike considered his options.  
  
    "All right, I'll go."  
  
    Briggs slammed his fist loudly onto the table, causing Johnny to jump.  
  
    "Is his tracker working?"    
  
    "So far," Johnny moved to the GPS, watching the blip that was Mike on it.  
  
    "We can't get eyes behind the building without looking suspicious. Bello's men are there,it should be fine..."  
  
    "Does Bello usually run these circles?"  
  
    Briggs didn't answer and just glared towards the building.  
  
    "Get in the car," they heard the voices again.  
  
    "Which one? You have like three here."  
  
    "The one in front of you, smart-ass. Did the army take your lip?"  
  
    "No sir."  
  
    "Get in the car."  
  
    Johnny and Briggs were tense.  Johnny got up and headed out of the control room to get the others inside, Jake, Charlie, and Paige following him back in.  
  
    "What, new guy in trouble all ready? Bust over?" Paige grinned.  
  
    "What's wrong?" Charlie immidiately caught Briggs' tenseness and the look on his face.   
  
    "Not sure yet. They're changing locations. There are some of Bello's men there and they're touching on Mike's military cover."  
  
    "He can handle it, don't worry. The tracker's on, right?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "Once they get moving, we'll wait a few and follow."  
  
    They heard the sound of a car starting.   
  
    "So where are we going? Little early for a Sunday drive, it's only Friday."  
  
    "Did he really?" Johnny shook his head, relaxing a little. If Mike could make jokes, maybe things would be ok.  
  
    "You will see soon enough..."  
  
    "Aren't the other guys going to follow you?"  
  
    "They will meet up. But actually, you cannot see where we are going...."  
  
    "Hey...what? Wait..hey! Shit.."  
  
    They heard the sounds of struggling, a few thumps as something hit against what was likely the side door of the car.   
  
    "You must wear the blindfold, Mike. Our location is secret..."  
  
    "Fuck, couldn't you have just told me ahead of time instead of just having them grab me?" Mike was breathing a bit harder from the sounds of it.  
  
    "Would not have been as fun to watch," the man's voice sounded amused.  
  
    You could cut the air in the control room with a knife by now. Everyone was staring at the speakers. A blindfold? This was supposed to have been a simple drug bust.   
  
    "God dammit," Briggs snapped. "Abort! Abort the op."  
  
    "We can't." Johnny was sitting back at the GPS controls, staring at the unit.  
  
    "Don't fucking tell me we can't, I'm in charge of this op. Abort it. Something's wrong. Very fucking wrong."  
  
    "I mean we can't," Johnny's voice had gone...very quiet. "They're on the move, right?"  
  
    "You heard the fucking car start didn't you?"   
  
    Charlie rested her hand on Briggs' shoulder, trying to calm him down. The an was furious.  
  
    "Then why...is his blip still showing in the warehouse?"  
  
    Johnny looked over his shoulder at everyone, face pale. Briggs went still as a statue. He rose slowly from his seat and turned around to turn a heated, dangerous gaze onto Johnny, making the other man flinch back.  
  
    "What....do you...mean....still...at...the...warehouse?" Briggs' voice was thick with barely contained fury.   
  
    "Maybe we can still see the cars.." Jakes motioned Paige and they both rushed from the room, hoping to be able to catch a glimpse of the vehicles.   
  
    Briggs advanced on Johnny, who stood up and held up his hands.  
  
    "Hey man, hey, it's not my fault..."  
  
    Briggs pushed Johnny aside and brought his fist down hard on top of the tracking equipment.   
  
    "That's not going to help," Charlie said softly.  
  
    "Just my temper," Briggs growled, sitting down and rebooting the equipment, smacking it again when it loaded up blank.  
  
    "HEY! What the FUCK!"  
  
    All three jumped and turned towards the speakers where Mike's voice had erupted. They heard the sound of metal against metal, and then a metallic click they all knew the sound of. Handcuffs.   
  
    "Shit...the blindfold I get, guys...but come on...my hands behind my...ACK!"  
  
    "You sure do talk a lot, Mike..."  
  
    "Mind....telling..." they heard Mike let out a strangled gasp. "Fuck! Let go of my fuckin' crotch, what the hell!"  
  
    "That...is the least of your worries, Mike."  
  
    Mike's voice rang through the control room as he cried out, and Johnny cringed at the loud sound of flesh on flesh, another cry following the sound of someone being hit.   
  
    "Ow..." Mike's voice was low, groaning. "What's going on?"  
  
    "What are you after, Mike?"  
  
    "Shit....drugs, what the fuck else? Well, maybe fuckin' pain killers, now..you deal in hydrocodone?" Mike's voice was a bit snippy. "You treat all your customers this way? Hard to believe you get repeat business..."  
  
    "Who do you work for Mike?"  
  
    "Why don't you ask those guys with you?"  
  
    There was another smack, more of the note of metal on flesh. Mike let out another pained gasp. Then they heard the sound of Mike gagging.   
  
    "That doesn't look like the proper way to polish a gun, Mike..." the voice chuckled as Mike continued to gag.  
      
    Johnny's hands were gripping the edge of the table with a white-knuckled grip. Charlie was staring at the speakers in shock.  Briggs got up, punching the wall hard enough to leave a dent.   
  
    "Fucking motherfuckers! Fuck!"   
  
    Jakes and Paige came in and stopped in their tracks at the sound of gagging. The sound died off to be replaced by the sound of Mike coughing, gasping and panting raggedly for breath.  
  
    "Jesus, what...."  
  
    "Did you see anything?" Briggs rounded on Jakes.  
  
    "No..." Paige shook her head. "The uniforms reported three SUVs with completely tinted windows...."  
  
    "But none of them bothered to take license plates..."  
  
    "Please tell me you're kidding," Charlie frowned.  
  
    Briggs turned away and looked to Johnny.  
  
    "Work on that fucking equipment, get his GPS signal back!"  
  
    "I think they're jamming it..."  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "I think they found a way to jam it..."  
  
    "Why can we still hear him? They should be disrupting the whole unit..." Paige moved over, frowning.  
  
    "I..think they want to be heard," Johnny said quietly, feeling sick.  
  
    "Now, Mike...are you going to answer our questions now?"  
  
    They listened as Mike continued to catch his breath. There was another loud crack of metal against flesh, likely a gun.  
  
    "You know Mike, this is only the start...it will be much worse if we have to take you out of the car."  
  
    "I work..." Mike's voice was rough, ragged, "...for Bello."  
  
    "And before Bello?"  
  
    "The army...don't my fuckin' fatigues give it away?"  
  
    Another crack followed by a pained cry. Then the sound of gagging again. This lasted only a few seconds,  and the sound of someone gasping for breath filled the speakers soon after.   
  
    "Looks like we are waiting after all. It will be more fun this way."  
  
    "Well, if you're done asking questions," Mike's voice was a bit harsh, ragged. "Why not answer one of mine? What's a low key dealer doin' with Bello's men and three nice-ass Lincoln SUVs?"  
  
    Briggs' head shot up and when he turned to Charlie, she was already moving to the radio. She called in the BOLO as Johnny moved over by the speakers.   
  
    "C'mon Mikey, keep that up, help us find you..." Johnny muttered.  
  
    "Kid's smart," Jakes looked up from the GPS unit. "Still no luck here though, gonna keep trying."  
  
    "Not as low key as you think perhaps. Maybe some people took Eddie seriously."   
  
    "Shit," Briggs muttered.   
  
    "We are here," the man's voice said. "Get him out."  
  
    There was the sound of doors opening and closing, Mike grunting as he was dragged out.   
  
    "Mm, you taking me to a beach party? I smell the ocean. Totally up for a beach party," Mike kept up his smart-ass attitude, trying to act non-chalant. "Could use some KFC too. Getting tied up and beaten makes me hungry."  
  
    "Shut up," was followed by a loud smack. "Like I said..you talk to much. And not about the right things."  
  
    There was the rumbling of a metallic door opening and then closing.   
  
    "Put him in the chair and tie him up."  
  
    There were rustling sounds and the sounds of a chair scraping across concrete. Mike's grunts were heard, and then quiet when everything seemed to be done.  
      
    "C'mon guys, you gonna leave the blindfold on? A little too kinky for me for a first date."  
  
    "He's going to be ok. If he can still be a smart-ass right now, he'll get through this," Briggs said, trying to reassure himself and everyone else.  
  
    There was a loud smack again.  
  
    "Now...enough of your smart talk. Tell me who you work for."  
  
    "Bello."  
  
    Smack.  
  
    "Who else?"  
  
    "The fucking Marines."  
  
    "So you say."  
  
    "So I am. Jesus, what more do you want?"  
  
    "Who was your Quartermaster?"  
  
    Silence. Followed soon after by a smack.  
  
    "Fuck," Briggs growled under his breath.   
  
    "What?" Charlie frowned as she glanced over at Briggs, then they all jumped as they heard the sound of another rough smack.  
  
    "WHO?"  
  
    "How would they know?" Johnny looked at Briggs.   
  
    "He gave a name. Fuck. C'mon Mikey..."  
  
    More silence. Everyone was watching the speakers, anxious. Each one of them was sweating, even though the room was fairly cool.  
  
    A gunshot rang out through the speakers and Paige shouted out a "NO!" her eyes wide, Johnny going even more pale.  
  
    "The next shot won't miss, boy..."  
  
    Everyone in the room relaxed a bit and Johnny practically fell back into his chair, hands clenched into fists so they wouldn't shake. Jakes was working the GPS machine, knowing it was futile but trying to get it to work anyway. They hadn't been prepped for this, or had the manpower for something like this. Things weren't supposed to go this wrong, not for an easy bust.  
  
    "He..Henry..." Mike's voice was shaky. "Henry Friedler. He was my Quartermaster," Mike managed to croak out.  
  
    "Jesus God, he remembered..." Briggs couldn't help but be awed.   
  
    "You go, Mikey," Johnny breathed, rubbing his face with his hands.   
  
    "Are you a spy for the military?"  
  
    "No, sir."  
  
    There was the sound of something ripping.   
  
    "Hey! I liked that shirt!"   
  
    "The shirt is the least of your worries. See this knife?" A pause. "Oh, that's right..." there was laughter in the voice. "You can't."  
  
    Mike suddenly cried out, chair scraping across the floor a bit and creaking.   
  
    "Are you a military spy?"  
  
    "No!"  
  
    Mike let out a loud hiss, followed by a pained "Oh my god!"  
  
    "The blood looks good on your chest, boy. How many more do you think you can take?"  
  
    Mike was breathing raggedly, panting hard. They could practically hear the pain behind his breaths.  
  
    "How many will it take to make you believe me?"  
  
    The voice laughed and then there was the sound of more ripping clothing.   
  
    "I think we will paint you a bit more red, but I like a larger canvas...but I will give you another chance. Do you work for the CIA?"  
  
    "No..."  
  
    They heard Mike hiss again,  
  
    "DEA?"  
  
    "No! Those guys are all pricks."  
  
    "If he gets out of this alive I'll kill him," Jakes said, though the joke fell dead. This was not a time for jokes, even Johnny was dead serious.  
  
    "How about...NCIS?"  
  
    "Seriously? You think I'm some pussy Navy cop?"  
  
    Mike hissed again, taking in a deep breath.  
  
    "Well, you are a Marine."  
  
    "And if you say I'm a Marine, why are you still asking me these stupid questions? Let me the fuck go and maybe I won't tell Bello."  
  
    "Maybe he already knows. Maybe he ordered it."  
  
    "Hell of a lot of maybe..." and Mike hissed again, then cried out loudly.   
  
    "You bleed nicely..."  
  
    "Christ, sick asshole.." Paige muttered.  
  
    They had no luck on the BOLO yet, and the next few minutes--which seemed like hours--dragged on in silence with the exception of Mike's hisses and grunts of pain.   
  
    "Yes, there we are...nice and red...my new canvas, so lovely. Have you changed your answers?"  
  
    "No," Mike was hoarse, breathing hard.   
  
    Mike inhaled sharply and the man laughed.  
  
    "No? Perhaps I will cut this off then..."  
  
    "You're crazy..." Mike's voice cracked, raising almost an octave.  
  
    "Yes...why do you think they give me these jobs? Now, tell me..."  
  
    Mike let out another cry and the chair scraped loudly on the floor.   
  
    "...do you work for the FBI?"  
  
    The entire team held their breath. No one was sure what they wanted Mike to say...yes or no.   
  
    "No," Mike's voice was strained.  
  
    "Cohones...Mikey's got them in spades," Johnny murmured.   
  
    Suddenly Mike screamed at the top of his lungs, the chair scraping on the floor.   
  
    "DO..." there was an odd sound behind the scrapes and Mike's screams.  
  
    "YOU..." Mike screamed out again, a sob echoing in the room.  
  
    "WORK..."   
  
    "OH GOD STOP PLEASE TAKE IT OUT STOP PLEASE OH GOD STOP!"  
  
    "ANSWER MY QUESTION!"  
  
    "NO!! OH GOD NO! STOP! TAKE YOUR GUN OUT! PLEASE!"  
  
    Johnny didn't make it out of the room before he got sick all over the floor, falling to his knees. Briggs had gone statue, face and eyes stone cold, devoid of emotion but for a burning fury roiling in the blacks of his eyes. Charlie was gripping Briggs' shoulders  so tightly her nails ripped through his shirt.  
  
    Jakes helped Johnny up and Johnny pulled away. He moved and Briggs sensed the movement, turning and getting to his feet as Johnny approached him. Johnny seemed to have gone green again as Mike's cries started up again, that faceless voice laughing at Mike's torture. Briggs didn't even blink as Johnny shoved him against the wall and slammed a fist into the wall inches from his head.   
  
    "This is your fucking fault. YOUR contact, Briggs! Your fucking contact, your Op! You did the fucking set up, you had no clue?!"  
  
    Charlie moved in, pushing between them, moving Johnny back, but gently.  
  
    "Hey, hey..c'mon Johnny..." her voice was quiet. Jakes and Paige moved to help, drawing Johnny back.  
  
    "We're all on edge Johnny, come on..."  
  
    "And now fucking Bello? Seriously man? If this is you man, I'll kill you!" Johnny struggled against Charlie, Paige, and Jakes, listening to Mike's torture sending him over the edge. Unable to help, to rescue, to do anything. "I'll hunt you down and fucking kill you myself! You hear me?!"   
  
    "Johnny..." Briggs moved from the wall slowly. "We got people on the look out, ok? We're doing what we can..."  
  
    Jakes got a tight hold on Johnny, drawing him towards the door.   
      
    "C'mon man, let's get some air..."  
  
    Mike's screams died down, followed by muffled sobs.   
  
    "Well boy..still say you don't work for the FBI? Well...then let's move on to something else. Tell me about your friend."  
  
    "Wh...what...friend?"   
  
    "Paul. Talk about Paul. He work for the cops?"  
  
    "No...god, no..."  
  
    "He don't work for the FBI? DEA? Work with you?"  
  
    "No, fuck...you think if he did, or I did, you'd still have me, you rapist fucking pervert?"  
  
    A loud crack and Mike cried out. Johnny fell back into a seat and covered his face with his hands.   
  
    "Hope you're happy Briggs," this came from Paige as she knelt down by Johnny, rubbing his back, though her eyes are on Briggs. "Loyal to you...probably to the end."   
  
    "Don't fucking say that, puta!" Johnny jerked away from Paige's tough.  
  
    "Guys...shit, calm down. We can't turn on each other right now, Mike needs us...we need to be ready to move soon as we get any info on where he is," Briggs looked at them, frowning.  
  
    "But he thought YOU worked with them. And Eddie thought you worked with them. That's two strikes on you. And your...friend...even held a gun to your head."  
  
    "Two, actually," Mike said dryly.  
  
    "You're a tough kid. Still won't talk...well...maybe I'll let the boys in...they're pretty horny. You're naked and, well...helpless, so you may as well be willing. I'll even take off your blindfold..."  
  
    "Ugly place you got."   
  
    Another sound of a slap.  
  
    "Shit...what the fuck dude, you can't be serious...close the damn zipper! I'd have talked by now if I worked for those motherfuckers...Paul's a bastard, if he was a cop think I wouldn't turn on him in a second?"  
  
    "I just think you're not broken yet..."  
  
    Johnny's hands clenched into fists as the sound of Mike gagging filled the room again. He didn't even notice Paige's arms come around him and holding him tight, eyes staring at the speaker that was emitting the sounds of Mike's torture. Johnny jerked when, after a good ten minutes of the sounds of chokes and gags, the faceless voice let out a happy moan, and the gagging was replaced by Mike's choked gasps for air.   
  
    "Now, see how pretty you look...red and white..." the faceless voice laughed. "Now, I go get the boys...wait right here." The voice laughed at his own joke.  
  
    What seemed like eternity passed in the tense room...  
  
    "Guys...? Guys...please god, can you hear me?"  
  
    "Mikey...?!" Johnny jumped up, nearly knocking Paige over as he moved to the speakers. The entire house crowded around the console.  
  
    "Don't got...much time..." Mike gasped softly. "Plate X7A V56, one of the SUVs...warehouse, beachfront...KFC nearby...uhm...we took a left...a right...another right...two more lefts...shit, the door..."  
  
    Everyone scrambled to start getting all the information they could.   
  
    "Guys...come on...guys...you know me, I'm not..." and suddenly Mike was gagging again.   
  
    "I've got it. Let's go," Johnny hopped up, heading for the door when another voice stopped everything.  
  
    "And just what...do you think you're doing with my bodyguard?" Bello's voice came sharply from the speakers.   
  
    "Boss...!" the faceless voice became a bit panicked. "You told me to interrogate him..that you had information that he may be a spy..."  
  
    "I said interrogate him, not turn it into a scene from your favorite porn," Bello's voice came sharply.   
  
    "Well, what do you want us to do?"  
  
    "Leave him," came Bello's voice after a long pause. "He is no longer our concern."  
  
    "Bello..." Mike's voice was ragged. "Bello..."  
  
    "Take  this as a gift, Mike. I'll not kill you now. But if I see you again..."   
  
    A few minutes later, Mike's voice sounded on the speakers.   
  
    "They're gone...guys...please..." Mike's voice dropped to a broken whisper, "help me..."  
  
    Johnny was the first out the door. The others followed, Charlie glancing back when Briggs' phone rang.  
  
    "You go on ahead Charlie, I'll be right out. Gotta grab this," Briggs picked up his phone.   
  
    Charlie headed out.   
  
    "Hello? Yeah.  Yeah...tomorrow? No problem...got nothing important." Briggs looked at his phone as he hung up...and smiled. He followed them out, face going back to stoic. He was now in with Bello. Just what he'd been after for months...so now it was time to get Mike. It was easy where one knew just where to look, after all.


	2. Rescue Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cavalry finally arrives, albeit a little bit late, and Johnny's leading the charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all who requested, here you go...chapter 2! :) Enjoy...

    Johnny was about ready to leave Briggs behind, twitchy as he was to get to the warehouses and find Mike. Dammit, Mike needed them! And Briggs was taking a fucking phone call? Thankfully, seconds later Briggs came out, though he seemed to be in no rush.  
  
    "I managed to pinpoint Mike's location," Briggs said, a little too casually for Johnny's liking. Johnny's eyes narrowed.  
  
    "Oh did you?"  
  
    "Third warehouse in, by the docks."  
  
    "I'm driving," Johnny slipped into the driver's seat and shut the door.   
  
    Briggs was barely in the car before Johnny floored it, switching on the lights and siren as he tore out of the parking lot and into the road, missing another car with mere inches.   
  
    "What the fuck Johnny!" Briggs called out, finally managing to buckle up.  
  
    "Mike needs us," was all Johnny said.  
  
    He pressed his foot harder against the gas pedal even though it was already flush to the floor, cars moving over to the side and leaving road open for the wailing car tearing down the lane, threatening to smash any vehicle that didn't make way fast enough.   
  
    "We know where he is!"  
  
    "Now. And you don't seem all that surprised," Johnny accused.  
  
    "Johnny..."  
  
    "Don't Johnny me, Charlie! Bello just happens to be involved?"  
  
    "Johnny, we went over this..." Charlie frowned over at Johnny, her hand in a white-knuckled grip on the car's Oh Shit bar.   
  
    "Yeah? So why is it Briggs saunters out and suddenly we know Mike's in Warehouse 3?"  
  
    "What?" All eyes turned to Briggs.   
  
    "I pinpointed it during my phone call, once Mike was left alone his tracker came back online," Briggs lied.  
  
    "Bullshit!" Johnny was fast to call, swerving around a car that didn't move out of the way in time and missing its bumper by inches.  
  
    "Okay, fuck, look," Briggs was grasping now. "You know I introduced him to Bello. Bello sent me a text telling me my friend was waiting for me in Warehouse 3. That Bello didn't feel his services were needed any longer."  
  
    Johnny's jaw clenched.   
  
    "Briggs...why didn't you say anything?" Charlie looked over at him, worried.  
  
    "Because I got it before I joined you guys. And after Johnny coming after me, I didn't want to make matters worse. It's a tense situation guys, we're on edge, Johnny's about out of his skin..."  
  
    At which point Johnny gave the wheel a hard jerk, throwing Briggs against the door of the car as he took a turn nearly on two wheels. Horns blared at them, but Johnny ignored them. Lights and sirens mean you get out of his fucking way! He turned into the lot of the warehouses and drove towards Warehouse 3, slamming on the brakes and twisting the wheel, spinning the car so it stopped with the driver's side door facing the entrance.  
  
    Seconds later the door was flung open and Johnny was out of the car, racing to the metal doors and drawing his gun, leading with it as he went inside.  It was completely bare except for a chair in the center of the room. Johnny let out a strangled sound from his throat as he saw the bound and limp form of Mike, nude, and even from the door he could see all the blood.   
  
    "Holy..." Charlie holstered her gun as she came up beside Johnny.  
  
    "Get an ambulance here," Johnny said, sprinting across the large room to its center, to Mike.   
  
    Paige was on his heels, pulling her combat dagger from its sheath as she moved behind Mike, dropping down to one knee to cut the ropes that had been tied around Mike. Johnny looked over Mike's body in horror, the cuts still bleeding, and so many of them covered Mike's body. Mike also had dried cum over his face and chest, colored pink from soaking with the blood.   
  
    Johnny dropped down to his knees in front of Mike, who seemed to be out cold.   
  
    "Mikey...Mikey!" Johnny shook the man, slapping his face lightly. "Mikey! Can you hear me!?"  
  
    Mike groaned quietly, eyes fluttering a bit, but staying closed. Charlie came up as Paige moved Mike's arms to the front, and Charlie handed Johnny a first aid kit.   
  
    "Get a blanket," Johnny ordered, opening the kit and getting out the gauze and disinfectant.   
  
    "Mikey...Mikey-Mike, open your eyes!" Johnny said urgently.   
  
    Mike groaned again, though his eyes snapped open at the sting of the disinfectant on his wounds.  
  
    "Nooo....stop...don't hurt me anymore..." Mike mumbled groggily, eyes glazed.   
  
    Johnny cursed inwardly, and cupped Mike's cheek, slapping it lightly, shaking him carefully.  
  
    "Mikey...c'mon, open your eyes, look at me...it's me, Johnny...I have to clean these...I'm sorry it has to hurt..."  
  
    "J...J..."  
  
    "That's right..." Johnny started cleaning the wounds again, but it felt futile. There were so many.   
  
    Mike hissed through his teeth, tensing in the chair. Johnny concentrated on cleaning Mike's face first, carefully washing away the blood and cum, disinfecting the cuts the bastard had left over Mike's face. Mike's eyes began to clear a bit, the stinging pain driving the haze from his mind. But he still felt weak from the blood loss.  
  
    "Johnny..." Mike finally croaked.   
  
    "That's my name,don't wear it out," Johnny smiled weakly.  
  
    Mike made a soft sound and relaxed just a bit.  
  
    "Hurts," he murmured, trembling.  
  
    "I know baby, I know...the ambulance will be here soon."  
  
    "No...not..."  
  
    "Yes," Johnny said quietly, but firmly. "I know dude, it sucks..but think of it this way, hospital food is awesome!"  
  
    Mike vaguely stared at Johnny.  
  
    "God, I love you," Mike mumbled, head lolling back on his neck, eyes glazing over again as the pain settled back.  
  
    "Don't I wish," Johnny smiled a bit, but glad his ridiculous comment got some sort of positive reaction out of Mike.   
  
    Briggs moved forward, and Johnny caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped up and his gun was in his hand. Eyes hard as steel locked onto Briggs as his gun came up, aimed at the other man's heart.   
  
    "Whoa whoa...!" Jakes' hand moved towards his gun cautiously. "Johnny, Johnny man...come down!"   
  
    Paige was still close by, moving close and kneeling down, resting her hand one Johnny's gun. Briggs stopped completely, eyes locked on the gun aimed at him. Johnny was the last person he ever expected to be aiming a gun at him, ever. Paige gently pressed down on Johnny's gun, and Johnny allowed her to lower it, looking over at her. Paige shook her head and turned her eyes to Mike, her meaning clear...take care of Mikey.   
  
    "C'mon," Charlie had come up beside Briggs, her hand on his arm. "He's keyed up...you know how he feels about Mike."   
  
    Briggs said nothing, turning away and allowing Charlie to lead him back out towards the car. He turned his head to look back at Johnny and frowned. Johnny's back was to Briggs and he'd gone back to tending Mike, but he seemed to feel Briggs' gaze. His head turned ever so slowly, but by the time he was looking back, Briggs had turned away again and walked out. Briggs figured Johnny would come around and apologize, but he knew he had to tread carefully from now on, since that kernel would be forever in Johnny's mind. He absolutely hated that Johnny had just made his life so much harder.   
  
    The ambulance arrived and Johnny helped them get Mike onto the gurney. One of the EMTs almost stopped Johnny from climbing in, but then caught the look on the man's face. Johnny sat by the gurney and took Mike's hand. Mike gave a faint squeeze, then was out cold completely.   
  
    "He's lost a lot of blood,but it's mostly superficial cuts. He's really...um..ravaged, though..down..."  
  
    "Gun," Johnny said dully, feeling sick again.  
  
    "Christ."   
  
    The medics went back to working on Mike, then they rushed him into the ER. Johnny paced outside the double doors where they'd taken Mike but stopped him as he wasn't medical. He was still pacing when Paige found him and touched his arm. Johnny turned to her and she saw the look on his face. Charlie and Briggs had a closeness. She and Johnny had one too, and to an extension, she had one with Mike. She could read the look on Johnny's face right now.  
  
    He moved into her when she opened her arms, and she wrapped them around him tightly. She stroked the back of his head as he buried his head down into her shoulder.  
  
    "Break," she whispered.  
  
    Johnny did. He absolutely shattered, holding her as he began to sob softly into her shoulder, body shaking under her arms. Paige knew he would have tried to hold it all otherwise, and she saw the pressure just building up. So she pushed him over, knowing he needed it. It was just him and her, she wouldn't have done it otherwise.   
  
    "I couldn't help him," Johnny sobbed softly. He hated it, hating himself. Having had to listen to Mike being taken, raped, abused. And not being able to do a damn thing about it.   
  
    "I care about him so fucking much. I couldn't do a god damn thing to help him. And he has no idea."  
  
    "You can do something now, Johnny," she murmured, stroking his buzzed head. She rocked him a bit, slowly bringing him down, calming him. "You can be there for him. He needs you now."  
  
    "I almost shot Briggs."   
  
    "I know," Paige murmured, her voice a bit awed. "I was there, remember?"  
  
    Johnny laughed a little bit, stepping away from her and wiping his face, shaking his head.  
  
    "This...never happened."  
  
    "I know, I know. Tough boys don't cry. What bullshit," Paige grinned at Johnny softly.  
  
    Johnny flicked her off and took a calming breath, wiping his eyes over his sleeve.   
  
    "I can't believe I almost shot Briggs."  
  
    "He can't believe it, either," Paige shrugged. "Johnny, about that..."  
  
    "It's  nothing..."  
  
    "Pulling a gun on a housemate is not nothing, Johnny. Not when you're accusing them of betraying another housemate." Paige looked at Johnny, grasping his arms. "Do you really think that?"  
  
    "I..." Johnny frowned and shook his head, rubbing his face. "It's....it's Briggs, you know? Mostly so damn....Briggs. And this was his...and...Christ. Just..with Mikey being hurt, and Bello's guys..."  
  
    "It's ok, Johnny...you were keyed up, you were revving for a fight with Mike being hurt."  
  
    Johnny just nodded and turned away.  
  
    "I'm still revved up. He here?"  
  
    "No...Charlie thought it'd be best if she took him home. He's pretty pissed."  
  
    "Jakes go too?"  
  
    "No...he's actually here."  
  
    "No shit?"   
  
    "He's worried about you. Mike too, but more you."  
  
    "I'm touched," Johnny shook his head. "Look, _mija_...I'll be ok. I'm not leaving."  
  
    Paige leaned up and kissed Johnny's cheek, brushing his jaw with her hand tenderly.  
  
    "I figured. Call me if you need me, ok?"  
  
    Johnny nodded, watching Paige turn and head off to the waiting room.   
  
    When Johnny saw Mike next, it was a couple hours later. Mike was all bandaged and stitched up, and it wrenched Johnny's gut to see him like that. The machines hooked up to Mike beeped steadily.  Johnny moved closer, touching Mike's hand cautiously.   
  
    "Mikey?"  
  
    Mike didn't respond, eyes still closed. The doctors said he should be surfacing soon. Johnny grasped Mike's hand gently, rubbing his fingers over the man's palm, feeling that hand clench lightly on his own. Johnny smiled, giving it another little squeeze, and watched Mike's eyelids twitch.  
  
    "Levi!"   
  
    "Nooooo..." Mike whined softly. "Hate that name," he mumbled.   
  
    Johnny just barely stopped himself from hooting loudly. Mike was going to be ok!  
  
    "Well, you're stuck with it, Levi."  
  
    "Hateyou," Mikes eyes opened slowly, looking groggily up at Johnny.  
  
    "That's not what you said earlier," Johnny teased.  
  
    "Obviously, I was out of my mind," Mike croaked, giving Johnny a weak smile.  
  
    "What do you remember?" Johnny carefully sat on the edge of the hospital bed, still holding Mike's hand.  
  
    Mike closed his eyes, trembling.  
  
    "Mikey...?"  
  
    Mike started to shake, and Johnny started to panic, thinking something was wrong physically. But then he looked down...and noticed the tears streaming from the corners of Mike's eyes. Johnny gently helped Mike sit up, shifting closer and hugging Mike close to him, very carefully.   
  
    "Everything," Mike finally whispered as he broke down.   
  
    "Yeah...me too," Johnny whispered quietly, burying his face into Mike's hair and clutching him close, rocking him gently as Mike cried.   
  
    "Johnny..." Mike sniffled, wrapping his arms tightly around Johnny.  
  
    "Yeah Mikey?"  
  
    "How did you know?"  
  
    "What?" Johnny murmured, surprised.  
  
    "How did you know..."  
  
    "Know what, Mike?" Johnny shifted them gently, leaning back to look at Mike in the eye, stroking his hair back gently.  
  
    "That it was you I needed to be here..."  
  
    Johnny's eyes went wide, and then he carefully pulled Mike into another hug.  
  
    "Wishful thinking," Johnny murmured.   
  
    But thankfully...Mikey had already fallen asleep against him and didn't hear it. Johnny laid Mike back in the bed and tucked him in carefully. He moved a chair next to the bed and settled down. Reaching over, he took Mike's hand in his again and slinked back into the chair. It wasn't comfortable, but it would do. And, watching over Mike, Johnny drifted off to sleep.  
   


	3. Tell Him, You Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day starts out a little rough when Johnny receives a visitor in Mike's room the next morning. He can't admit his feelings. He's at least convinced to head back, but unfortunately he doesn't end up going very far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, my apologies. It's a bit late and I wanted to get this out. Hopefully the minor time-shift putting it closer in line with the current episode isn't too confusing.

    The gun was held steady, and nobody moved. Mike was asleep in bed, the machines beeping softly by his bedside. Johnny's arm was tense, hand gripping the gun tightly with his finger locked on the trigger shield. He was still highly on edge and his dreams hadn't helped any, so when the sound of the door startled him awake, his instinct had him on his feet, gun out, and held between the eyes...  
  
    ...of Charlie. Fuck. They were barely breathing, and Charlie's hands were up on either side of her face, showing they were empty. Her eyes were locked on Johnny's hard gaze. His heart was thumping in his chest and he took a step back from Charlie, lowering his gun slowly.  
  
    "All the way down, Johnny," Charlie said quietly, watching him.   
  
    She had been slightly startled, but not surprised by this reaction. She's come in expecting it, especially after talking to Paige when the other girl had gotten home last night. Johnny just nodded to her, lowering down to one knee and gently setting the gun on the floor between them, stepping back as he stood. Charlie moved and carefully kicked the gun away and to the side of the room, lowering her hands.   
  
    "Briggs?" Johnny asked, voice thick.  
  
    "Not here," Charlie said.  
  
    Johnny nodded and rubbed his face, a bit shaky, bags already showing under his eyes. Charlie stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him tightly, and Johnny returned the hug, clutching her to him.  
  
    "How is he?"  
  
    "Bad," Johnny murmured, gripping the back of her shirt. "Real bad, Charlie. But they knocked him out good last night..."  
  
    "Were you able to talk at all?"  
  
    "Yeah...he....he remembers," Johnny drew away, turning to look at Mike, resting his hands on the foot of the bed.  
  
    Charlie moved behind Johnny, rubbing his back slowly, saying nothing. She couldn't bring herself to tell Johnny it would be ok, not when she had a hard time believing it herself.   
  
    "I don't know what to do," Johnny finally admitted, gripping the foot of the bed tightly. "I feel so...helpless."  
  
    "Just be here, baby."  
  
    "But..."  
  
    "Johnny...you're not working on anything big right now. We can handle it."  
  
    "He...might get suspicious..."  
  
    "Then stop being an idiot and tell him how you feel, Johnny."  
  
    "What?!" Johnny hissed, moving away from her and turning to face her."Are you crazy? Especially after what was done to him..."  
  
    "You didn't rape him, Johnny," Charlie touched his cheek softly and sighed, shaking her head.   
  
    "Still...it wouldn't feel right," Johnny frowned, looking away. "He likes that Abby girl, not me. I'm just...you know. A friend, maybe. If that."  
  
    Charlie slapped Johnny lightly on the cheek, not really hard at all, more of a frustrated whack. She chuckled and shook her head, moving away to look down at their battered, bandaged housemate.  
  
    "What? What's there to laugh at?"  
  
    "Johnny...just a friend, really? You could have had him a while ago, I'm sure."  
  
    "Please. Can we not do this right here, right now?"   
  
    Johnny moved back to his chair and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and watching Mike sleep, trying to push Charlie's words from his mind. Mike didn't need that right now. And he'd pretty much convinced himself it was drug-induced delirium that made Mike say Johnny was who he needed last night.   
  
    "He thought you were dead, Johnny. When you and Briggs pulled that stunt. You told me he was practically crying when he saw you. Could barely even let you go. He fucking punched out Briggs over you."  
  
    Johnny regretted talking to Charlie about that. He regretted making a joke out of it more and not kissing Mike then and there, but again, he'd convinced himself it wasn't what he wished it was. That it was Mike just being overly relieved at Johnny not having died on his watch.  He rubbed his face with his hands, pushing his fingers against his eyes firmly as he tried to block out Charlie's words.   
  
    "You're such a fool," Charlie said with exasperation and affection, walking over and kissing the top of Johnny's head.  
  
    "Yeah yeah, I know..." Johnny sighed softly.  
  
    "And you reek," Charlie swatted Johnny's shoulder softly. "Go home, get out of that clunky armor and shower."  
  
    "But...."  
  
    "I'll stay here, ok? You really want Mikey's first experience waking up to be your smelly ass all armored up?" Charlie smiled at Johnny.  
  
    "Yeah....ok," Johnny gave in, nodding. "Briggs home?"   
  
    "No," Charlie watched Johnny walk over and pick up his gun, holstering it. "He's...out," she said carefully.   
  
    "Out?" Johnny frowned.  
  
    "Trying to set up a meet for Bello...with Odin."   
  
    "Scooping up Mike's hard work," Johnny growled softly.  
  
    "Johnny..."  
  
    "Don't, Charlie. Just...don't."  
  
    Johnny walked over to Mike's bed and leaned in, kissing his forehead carefully. He touched Charlie's shoulder and made his way out of the room, nodding to the night nurse on his way out. He was glad it hadn't been the nurse who'd woke him up...thinking back to having pulled the gun on Charlie, he shuddered to think what would have happened had it been someone else.   
  
    Had it been Briggs.   
  
    He pushed it out of his mind as he made his way to the elevator and stabbed the down button with his thumb, waiting. He yawned, covering his mouth and was glad to hear the ding of the elevator arriving. He was about to step in when he heard the sudden ringing of an alarm.  
  
    "CODE BLUE!" one of the nurses shouted, the floor springing into action.  
  
    Johnny's eyes shot open wide and he whirled around, all the blood draining from his face when he saw everyone running towards Mike's room. Charlie rushing out of Mike's room and frantically looking for him was all his brain needed for confirmation. He didn't notice that the nurses  were running passed Mike's room and further down the hall. He didn't notice much at all, really.  
  
    Johnny had passed out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mean to Johnny this chapter, I'm sorry(not really) :x You all know I adore Johnny, don't hate me!


	4. Like A Southern Belle With A Too-Tight Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny gets a rather rude awakening thanks to Charlie and will never live what happened down. When he goes home to change, Charlie gets some rather troubling news...

    Charlie had just settled down beside Mike's bed, sighing to herself. She rubbed the crook of her elbow idly, turning to look at the door after Johnny had left. To say she was worried was an understatement.  With Mike down and Johnny practically refusing to leave his side, they were two agents short.  Johnny's reaction and accusations were starting to bother her, and less because of how implausible it was but more on how it seemed...  
  
    No. She couldn't let herself think that way, not right now. Briggs was out there right now trying to fix things with Odin so they could bring him down and get Bello in the process. With Johnny teetering the line against him, she didn't want to leave Briggs on his own. But her fingers moved back to the crook of her elbow, the spot where she'd shot up a second time. Because of Briggs.   
  
    Dammit, Johnny. She shook her head and reached out, touching Mike's hand gently. Her head snapped up as she heard the alarm though, and heard the Code Blue emergency announcement. Her eyes shot to Mike's machines, just to double check, even though she knew it wasn't his..she was right there. But...oh shit. There was no way Johnny was off the floor yet...and in his state....  
  
    She got to her feet and rushed out of the room, hoping to catch Johnny before he came slamming back, panicking. She looked around frantically and turned, catching his eyes. She could already see it, even from so far off, Johnny's eyes were wild. Then they rolled up into his head and he passed out cold.  
  
    "JOHNNY!"   
  
    Charlie ran down the hall towards Johnny's passed out form, dropping to her knees and checking his pulse. She felt it strong under her fingers and bowed her head, exhaling sharply.   
  
    "Jesus Christ Johnny, such a drama queen..." she muttered, shaking her head.   
  
    Of course, the floor was empty with the Code Blue. Screw it. She got up and grabbed Johnny's ankles, gritting her teeth and starting to drag him down the hallway towards Mike's room.  Thankfully the second bed was empty, and it was definitely easier to drag Johnny than carry him. Maybe if he hadn't still been decked out in body armor.   
  
    "What the...?! Charlie..."  
  
    "Don't you dare try and get up Mikey, I got this!"   
  
    Mike had indeed been about to try and get up out of bed to help her, despite his injuries. And he felt the jab of pain shoot through his body for the mere effort. Wincing, he settled back to watch, wide-eyed, as Charlie dragged Johnny into his room. He discreetly pressed the morphine button on his bed to get more of the painkillers, settling back. Everything was hurting.   
  
    Charlie knelt down and pulled Johnny across her back carefully, grunting in exertion as she lifted up just enough to dump Johnny unceremoniously on to the empty bed in Mike's room. She sat Johnny up and undid the bullet proof vest, pulling it off and dropping it, letting Johnny fall back onto the bed.  
  
    "What happened?" Mike murmured, unable to speak too loudly.  
  
    "He passed out."  
  
    "Johnny? No way..."  
  
    "There was a Code Blue as he was leaving. I think it was the last straw with him...thought it was you, and he saw me come out of your room and then boom...floor."  
  
    "I'm sorry..." Mike looked down apologetically, feeling bad for causing so much trouble.  
  
    "Don't," Charlie snapped, then relaxed, shaking her head. "Don't apologize," she said more softly, looking at Mike. "What say you we wake him up?"  
  
    "How?"  
  
    Charlie got a glint in her eye, picking up the pitcher of ice water by Mike's bed with an evil grin. Mike's eyes widened and all he could do was watch as Charlie advanced on Johnny's still form.   
  
    "You're not..."  
  
    SPLASH.   
  
    The entire pitcher was upturned over Johnny's head, ice and water splashing down, drenching Johnny's head. Those eyes shot open in shock and jolted into a sitting position.  
  
    "WHAT THE FUCK!"  
  
    Charlie grinned broadly. Mike laughed but that quickly ended, sending jolts of pain through his body enough to make his eyes water.   
  
    "Ooow..." he groaned softly.  
  
    "Mikey!" Johnny jumped off the bed and to his feet. "Mikey, you're ok! What happened?!"  
  
    "You passed out," Charlie smirked.  
  
    "What? I did not!"  
  
    "You so did."  
  
    "Did not! Tell her, Mikey."  
  
    "I watched her drag you in here by the ankles," Mike grinned at Johnny softly.  
  
    "Nooooo. I did not pass out. Someone snuck behind me and knocked me out," Johnny nodded quickly.   
  
    "Oh yeah?" Mike smiled.  
  
    "Yep. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it." Johnny grinned brightly, crossing his arms.  
  
    "Except, you know, I watched you faint like a southern belle in a too-tight corset," Charlie taunted playfully.  
  
    "What? Nooooo!" Johnny covered his face.   
  
    "Ooh, Mikey! Mikey's in trouble!" Charlie pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. "Oh, my poor Mikey!" she swooned, falling to the floor.  
  
    "I hate you," Johnny growled.  
  
    Charlie opened one eye to look up at Johnny, grinning.  
  
    "Oh god, please don't, it hurts so bad to laugh," Mike whined, trying not to burst into the laughter that so wanted to escape.   
  
    "Sorry," Charlie grinned and got to her feet, punching Johnny's shoulder. "See what you did?"  
  
    "What? Ow! I did NOT pass out," Johnny pouted cutely.  
  
    "Just trying to steal my spotlight, that's all. Here I am hurt in the hospital and now Johnny wants all the attention instead," Mike teased playfully.  
  
    "Yeah, right..." Johnny chuckled. "All right, now I really got to leave, since these clothes are soaked. You gonna be ok for a while with the crazy water-dumper here?"  
  
    Charlie just grinned and retrieved the empty pitcher, waving it at Johnny before she set it back down on Mike's tableside.   
  
    "I'll be fine," Mike nodded. "Don't worry about me, go take care of yourself ok?"  
  
    "I'll be back."  
  
    Johnny walked out, taking the body armor with him. He actually made it out of the hospital that time. Charlie settled down next to Mike's bed and she touched his hand gently.  
  
    "He never left last night," Mike observed quietly.  
  
    "No. He didn't. Didn't sleep much either, from the looks of it."  
  
    "He could have...whatever they gave me knocked me out cold. Don't think I woke up til just before you were dragging him in here."  
  
    "What a sight to wake up to," Charlie grinned. "Once in a lifetime! You're welcome."  
  
    "Not going to let him live that down are you?"  
  
    "You kidding? It's Johnny we're talking about. How often do you get ammo like that?"  
  
    "True..." Mike smiled softly. "So...um..."  
  
    Charlie scooted her chair forward, squeezing his hand.  
  
    "What, Mikey?"  
  
    Mike turned his head towards her, squeezing her hand back.   
  
    "Mikey...what is it?" Charlie frowned, starting to get worried.  
  
    "Um.." Mike took a deep breath and bit his lip, "what happened last night?"  
  
   _Shit._


End file.
